Hikaru no Go : 15 Years Later
by slez
Summary: This is a two part story peeking 15 years into the future of some Hikaru no Go characters. The first part is 'Hikaru and Akari." The second part is 'Maybe I'll Tell You Someday."


Fifteen Years after the end of Hikaru no Go

**Akari & Hikaru**

"I just got an e-mail from Hong Suyong. He says he'll be in Japan next week and want's to know if we can get together with him and his wife," Hikaru said as he spun his chair away from the computer. "He says he'll be free Friday night."

Akari pulled up the calendar on her phone and nodded. "Next Friday looks good to me. Tell him it's a date." She made the entry into her calendar while Hikaru typed a reply to Suyong. While Hikaru was still typing Akari said, "Maybe we can get Sonada-chan from your study group to baby-sit. Ren likes her because she'll play Go with him."

Without turning around Hikaru said, "Okay, I'll asked her at tomorrow's study group."

"Speaking of Ren, he said he wants to lower the handicap the next time he plays you."

Hikaru finished typing the e-mail then turned around to face Akari. "Really? When did he say that?"

"This morning when I was getting him ready for school."

Hikaru rubbed his chin then said, "Maybe I shouldn't play shidougo. He's definitely getting stronger, but I don't want him to think he's better than he is."

Akari shrugged, "Well, just don't beat him too bad. He gets very upset if you crush him. A fifteen or twenty moku win should be enough to make your point."

Hikaru grinned, "Alright, I won't crush him to badly. How much do you beat him by when you play him?"

Akari blushed and looked away. "Well…"

"Well what?"

Akari fidgeted with her hands and said, "Well… I guess… I've been letting him win."

"Akari! You shouldn't let him win! He'll get even more upset when he finds out." Hikaru shook his head. "How many stones is he placing?"

Akari fidgeted even more and in a weak voice said, "Three."

"Three!" Hikaru roared. "You should crush him with a three stone handicap. Does he know you're at the pro level?"

In a stronger voice Akari replied, "No, he doesn't know. I realize I shouldn't do it, but I just love the look on his face when he beats me. Besides, I'm not a pro."

Hikaru waited a moment for his anger to subside. He could never stay angry at Akari long. "It's true your not a pro, but that's by choice. I know you could have passed the exam. I've been your teacher for over ten years now."

Akari relaxed a little, obviously relieved that the subject changed. "I know I have the strength, but I'm still not certain I could've handled the pressure of the pro-exam. Anyway, why do I need to be a pro? I can play the world's best players anytime I want. Aside from the Japanese pros, you have, what, ten or eleven international pros that you play regularly on the internet. Besides, one pro in the family is enough, and I'm very happy with my current job."

Hikaru laughed and shook his head. "I can't argue with you there. You're right on all counts, and it's hard to imagine you being happier as a pro than you are with your current job."

Akari smiled. "Yes, I wouldn't give up teaching and being a Go club advisor for anything. It makes me feel like I'm still in high school."

He looked her up and down, then walked over to her and pulled her up into an embrace. "You certainly look as good as you did in high school, if not better," he said, and then kissed her.

Akari kissed him back and then gently pushed him away. "Not now, Ren will be home from school soon."

Hikaru pretended to cry and said, "Akari doesn't love me anymore!"

She gave him a stern look and said, "Jeez, I still remember when I had a crush on you in junior high and you wouldn't even look at me. Now look at you."

Hikaru quit his act, then he frowned and rubbed his chin. "It's hard to believe, but that was a crazy time for me. Becoming an insei and then a pro. Chasing after Akira." And dealing with Sai he added silently. "I really don't think I could've handled a relationship."

Akari sighed and said, "Yeah, you're probably right." After a brief pause she added, "All this talk of the past reminds me that there was something I always wanted to know." Hikaru stiffened thinking that she was going to ask about why he almost quit Go. They had been married for seven years, yet he had always managed to evade the subject. Instead she asked, "Do you remember what it was that made you think of me as more than just a childhood friend? It was like one day a switch got flipped in your head, but I could never figure out what did it."

Hikaru relaxed his shoulders and smiled when he heard the question. Then he shut his eyes and thought about it. After a little reminiscing he said, "Remember what your high school Go club was like when you first started?"

Akari raised an eyebrow at the question but answered it anyway. "It was pretty small when I started. There were only five members, and only one senpai was any good."

"How was it by then end of your first year?"

Akari scratched her head, "Hmm… maybe about ten members, and four were decent players."

"Right, and then you took over the club in your second year and increased the membership to almost twenty people, mostly boys. How many of those boys confessed to you?"

Akari blushed and looked away, "I don't know, a few."

Hikaru chuckled, "I'd guess it was more than a few. Half of that club was in love with you. They worked hard just so you'd praise them. When I realized what was happening, it made me look at you in a new light. Aside from the fact that you were becoming a beautiful woman, I started to see your other qualities as the Go club leader. You were kind, patient and always willing to help a club member. I hate to admit it, but I became jealous of the club members that were receiving so much of your care."

She was really blushing now. "Oh… I see…"

"It was shortly after that, that I came up with a plan to get my own place and then offer you private lessons. I did it just so we could be alone together."

Akari hugged her husband and gave him a big kiss. "That's so sweet. I never knew. I owe more to that Go club than I ever imagined."

Hikaru squeezed her tight. "Yeah, I guess I do too."

**Maybe I'll Tell You Someday**

(six months later)

Music wafted out of the kitchen as Hikaru walked in. He found Akari cleaning up the remnants of lunch. She was at the sink rinsing dishes when he snuck up behind her, put his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. Other than smiling, she completely ignored him. When he got no further reaction, he let go and backed away. After watching her work for a moment he said, "I'm going to visit Touya Sensei at the hospital. I haven't seen him since he was admitted. I think it's been almost a month."

Akari turned around, still holding a dish, with a frown on her face. "I saw him a few days ago with Akira's wife. He didn't look too good. Pancreatic cancer is such a horrible disease."

"Really, I didn't know things were that bad. Akira doesn't talk about it much." After a brief awkward silence Hikaru said, "So when did you see Shiori? I didn't know you went to the hospital with her."

"Oh, she came to my school on Wednesday. She wanted to see where I worked and visit my Go club." Akari's frown disappeared as she talked about her club. "She actually played a game against one of my students."

"She did? How did that go?" asked Hikaru.

Akari smirked when she replied, "I think my students were a little disappointed with the wife of Touya Meijin. They seem to have the impression that all the wives of the top pros are strong."

Hikaru laughed. "Well, since you're the only one they know, I can see how that could happen. Anyway, I'd better get going. I told Akira I'd be there by 2:00." As he started to go he turned around and said, "Oh, I probably won't be home for dinner. Akira I have a few things to discuss. If we finish early I'll give you a call."

Akari nodded and smiled. "Okay, give them my regards." Then she turned around to finish the dishes.

Hikaru watched her for a few seconds then said, "I'm going. I'll see you later tonight."

Hikaru knocked on the hospital room door, then he said "Hello" as he entered the room. Even though Akari had told him that Touya Sensei looked bad, his appearance still shocked him. He never expected that his health could deteriorate that quickly.

As he walked into the room he saw that Akira was already there. First he and Akira greeted each other, and then Touya Sensei greeted him. "Hello, Shindo-kun, thank you for coming. Oh, or should I call you Shindo Honinbo."

Hikaru smiled a little, and realized that Touya Sensei was trying to put him at ease. The shock from seeing sensei in such bad shape must have shown on his face. "Ha ha sensei, how many times have I told you to call me whatever you want. Oh, and Akari sends her regards."

Touya Sensei smiled. "That's a fine woman you have there Shindo-kun. She came to visit me just the other day." Then he turned to look at Akira. "She came with Shiori, also a fine woman."

Hikaru nodded, "Yes, they are both fine women, but what about you sensei, how are you doing?"

Touya Sensei closed his eyes and shook his head. "Not good, cancer is too strong of an opponent. I no longer have the strength to play a serious game. It just takes too much out of me." After an awkward silence he continued, "Enough talk of me, it's too depressing. Akira told me you had something important to tell us. So what's this big news?"

Akira finally spoke up, "Yes Hikaru, I'm also curious."

Hikaru sat down in a comfortable stuffed chair, then looked at each of them and smiled. "Today is the day that I reveal all of my secretes. Ask me anything you want to know and I will tell you the truth."

Touya Sensei's eyes grew wide and he smiled, but Akira became very animated. "Finally! After all these years you're finally going to tell me everything. I can't believe this day has come. You're really going to tells us?"

Hikaru chuckled, "Ask away, anything you want to know."

Without hesitation Akira asked, "Who is Sai?"

"Sai was Sai. His name was Fujiwarano Sai."

Akira blinked and asked, "Was? Is he dead?"

"Yes." The answer came from his father, not Hikaru. "He's been gone for many years now."

Akira gasped, "Father!" Then he quickly looked at Hikaru, and Hikaru simply nodded in response. Akira looked back at his father and said, "What… What's the meaning of this? How did you know?"

Touya sensei looked at Hikaru and said, "I can tell him now, right? You said no more secrets." Hikaru nodded, and then Touya Sensei looked at his son and continued. "You remember my game against Sai?"

Akira nodded. "Of course."

"Well, as I'm sure you and Ogata-kun guessed, that game was setup by Shindo-kun. The next day when you and Ogata-kun came to the hospital, I was talking to Shindo-kun about setting up a rematch. The following year I gained strength with that rematch in mind, but when I approached Shindo-kun he told me that Sai was no longer in this world."

"At that time I pressed Shindo-kun for more information about Sai. I argued that it shouldn't matter now that he was dead, but in the end, the only thing he told me was Sai's name."

Hikaru nodded in response to Akira's questioning gaze, then Akira asked his father. "And…"

"At the time, Shindo-kun told me the name would do me no good, and he was right. I did some research, but as far as I could tell, Fujiwarano Sai never existed. The only interesting thing I turned up was some information on a Fujiwarano clan that taught Go to the emperor during the Heian period, but that clan died out almost a thousand years ago." Touya Sensei then looked at Hikaru. "So Shindo-kun, will you now explain the riddle that is Sai?"

"Of course Sensei, that's why I'm here. I'm glad you found out about the clan of Go teachers, because Sai was a member of that clan."

Before Hikaru could continue, he was interrupted by Akira. "What? What do you mean? My father said they died out almost a thousand years ago!"

Even though Akira was getting worked up, Hikaru answered calmly. "Yes, that true, but Sai was still a member of that clan. He taught Go at the royal palace during the Heian period. Sai lived and died almost a thousand years ago."

After a long silence Akira finally spoke. "Then…"

"Yes, the internet player known as Sai was his ghost."

To Hikaru's surprise, neither of them laughed or shouted out that he must be joking. Instead, they both sat there with thoughtful expressions on their faces. Sensei nodded his head a few time and mumbled, "Wandering spirit." Then Akira's eyes grew big and he whispered, "Another you." Finally, sensei looked Hikaru in the eyes and said, "Can only play net Go."

Hikaru smiled and nodded, "Yes, I hoped you'd believe me. I was the disciple of the ghost of Fujiwarano Sai."

Nobody spoke for a moment as his words sunk in. Akira had his eyes closed and sensei appeared deep in thought as he stared at the ceiling with a strange expression on his face. Akira was the first to speak. "Hikaru, I must know the entire story. What is your connection with Sai? How did this all begin?"

Hikaru shifted in his seat, and then he began telling the story of Sai. He told them of his grandfather's goban, and how Sai became attached to him. When he got to the part where he first met Akira, Akira exclaimed, "So that really was your first game. No wonder you couldn't hold the stones, and your hand kept stopping at strange places. You barely knew enough to understand Sai's directions. This also explains why your playing style seem old."

Hikaru smiled, "Yes, right on both counts. I was a total beginner. I had no idea how good you or Sai were. To be honest, I still had very little interest in Go. It was our second game that really got me hooked. I was amazed by your intensity; it made me want to learn more."

Akira smiled, but he didn't say anything, so Hikaru continued with his story. He explained how he decided that he wanted to start playing, and how he realized that if he let Sai play for him too much he'd draw a lot of attention and may have been forced to let Sai play all his games.

"So that's why you started playing on the net, because Sai wanted to play!" exclaimed Akira. "It makes perfect sense. So why did you stop?"

Hikaru looked at him in disbelief. "Because of you! Don't you remember the day you found me at the internet café. If you had come five minutes earlier, you would have caught me playing as Sai. I had to stop; I couldn't afford the risk of being exposed."

Akira looked like he was going to say something, but he must have changed his mind. Hikaru then went on with his story. When he made it to the part when he became a pro, Sensei finally said something, "The Room of Profound Darkness, that was Sai, wasn't it?"

Hikaru frowned, "Yes, that was Sai. I didn't want to let him play, but he was so desperate to face you, and it was such a rare opportunity. I knew he would have crushed you with the reverse komi, so I made him play as if he was fifteen moku behind."

"Ah, I see," said sensei. "It all makes sense now."

Akira laughed and shook his head. "So many mysteries solved, after so many years. I can't believe this; it's almost too good to be true." He looked at Hikaru and asked, "So what about the time you were skipping games, are you going to explain that too?"

Hikaru frowned because it was still a bitter memory; he still missed Sai. "Yes, I'll tell you. The reasons I was missing games is because that was when Sai disappeared."

"Disappeared, what do you mean?" asked Akira.

"Just as I said. One day he just vanished in the middle of a game. A few times he had mentioned that he thought he might disappear, but I never took him seriously."

"Why not?" asked sensei.

"Well," Hikaru fidgeted with his hands. "He was very selfish. He always wanted to play even though he knew it would cause me trouble. Like in the beginner dan game. I didn't believe him because I thought he was making it up to get sympathy. I mean, he had been around for a thousand years, it was hard to believe that he'd just disappear."

"I see," said sensei. "It must have been very hard on you."

"Yeah, we were always together for two years. Losing Sai hurt enough to make me not care about Go for awhile."

"So what made you come back?" asked Akira.

Hikaru then told them the story of how Isumi came to him for a rematch of their pro exam game. When he finished, he said "And that pretty much wraps up the story of Sai."

After a moment of looking confused Akira spoke. "Something's missing. Something doesn't add up."

"Huh? I'm pretty sure I covered all the major points," said Hikaru.

"Shusaku, Honinbo Shusaku. He has to figure into this story somewhere," said Akira.

"Shusaku," repeated his father. "Yes, there must be some connection."

Hikaru laughed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, did I forget to mention that before me, Sai was attached to Shusaku."

Both Akira and his father were visibly shocked. Akira opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He shut his mouth and Hikaru could tell he was thinking hard.

After almost a minute it was sensei who said, "So Sai was also Shusaku's mentor?"

"No, not really," said Hikaru. "Sai wasn't his mentor."

"What do you mean?" asked Akira. "I thought you said Sai was attached to him."

"I did, and he was, but he wasn't his mentor. You see, Sai didn't teach him; Sai played for him. All of Shusaku's pro games were played by Sai."

All of the shocked expressions they had displayed so far were just a warm up for this. The always-composed Touya Kouya sat there with his mouth open and his eyes wide, and Akira jumped up and exclaimed. "Wait a minute! Are you trying to tell me that the Go player known as Honinbo Shusaku was really Sai?"

"Yeah, Sai played all his games."

Akira started pacing while sensei began to laugh and said, "To think that I was chasing after Shusaku." then he continued laughing until he began to cough and wince. "I guess it's not good for me to laugh."

Hikaru came to his side to check on him. "Are you okay sensei. I'm sorry, I didn't think it was that funny."

Sensei waved Hikaru off. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Well, as good as can be expected under the circumstances. Anyway, I'm very happy you decided to come today. These were things I really wanted to know."

Oblivious to the exchange between his father and Hikaru, Akira continued pacing. "Arrgh!" he yelled as he put his hands on his head. "I feel like my head is going to explode. I'm being overwhelmed with the answers to mysteries that have been plaguing me most of my life. It finally makes sense, your style of play, your attachment to Shusaku - everything."

Hikaru was already back in his seat when Akira turned to look at him. "You were really blessed by the gods, weren't you Hikaru? To have Shusaku… Sai as you mentor… Why were you so blessed?"

Hikaru rubbed his chin. "To be honest, I've asked myself that same question many times, and here's what I've come up with. While it is undeniable that the person who received the most benefit was me, when you think about it, the whole Go world benefited from Sai."

Akira scratched his head and sat down. "What do you mean?"

Hikaru smiled and said, "I'll give you an example, because the person who benefited almost as much as me, is you."

"Huh, what are you talking about? I only played Sai once. Well, three times… I guess… if you count the two games at the Go salon. How did I benefit?"

Hikaru's smile grew even broader as he said, "That's right, you only played him three times, but you are forgetting that if I had never met Sai, then I never would have met you."

Akira's face went blank, then his eyes grew wide and he exclaimed, "Oh!"

"Now you get it, right?" said Hikaru. "Can you even begin to imagine what you're life would have been like if you had never met me?"

"I don't want to sound boastful, but I do believe that I've had a significant impact on the Go world. Many of my friends and rivals from when I was an Insei and beginner dan, are now amongst the world's top players. Guys like Waya, Ochi and Isumi. Even international players like Hong Suyong and Ko Yongha. I'm sure they all would have become great players, even if they had never met me, but I can't help but feel that they worked harder and became better because of me.

"With your father it's a little more straight forward. It's pretty easy to see how his game with Sai changed him. I'd say the three of us all worked hard to become better because of Sai. Then when you consider all the people who have worked hard to become better because of us, it's pretty much the entire Go world."

When Hikaru finished, Akira sat down and stared at the wall, while his father leaned his head back and closed his eyes. It was a couple of minutes before Akira spoke. "It feels like all the mysteries of the world have been revealed to me." Then he added with a laugh. "I think I could die happy now."

Akira and Hikaru both chuckled at this, but their laughter was brought to an abrupt halt when they heard the serious tone of Sensei's voice when he said, "I feel the same way."

Akira and Shindo both looked at him. Shindo could tell by the look on his face that Touya sensei was preparing himself for death. Shindo immediately said "Sensei, you can't be serious!"

"Dad, what are you saying!" stammered Akira, with his face turning white.

Sensei raised his hand and silenced both of them with a look. "Now listen to me boys, it's not as bad as it sounds. Just hear me out."

Hikaru was immediately reminded of how he caused sensei's retirement. Now he was afraid that he was going to be the cause of sensei's death. But he did as he was asked and listened.

When neither of them objected, Touya sensei began, "I've lived a long and blessed life. I have a wonderful wife and son. For many years I was considered the best Go player in the world. I also made quite a bit of money by playing my favorite game. It's truly been a miraculous life." After taking a few seconds to catch his breath he continued. "This life has nothing left for me except for pain, boredom and frustration. Not being able to play Go… I'd rather die. Especially after what I learned today."

Distraught, Hikaru could no longer stay quiet. "What do you mean sensei, you're making it sound like your dying because of me!"

Sensei shook his head. "No, you're not killing me, you're saving me. I can finally let go of this miserable existence. Because now I know that there is Go after death."

Unable to remain silent, Akira said, "Father, you don't know that for sure. Sai might have been a special case."

"True, but there's still a chance."

As the two of them argued, something on the other side of the room distracted Hikaru. At first he thought it was just his eyes playing tricks on him, or maybe it was the sunlight reflecting strangely. But the longer he looked, the more it started to look like something real. It appeared to be a person sitting in front of a goban, and the person strongly resembled Sai.

Hikaru stared frozen, as the apparition became stronger. He was totally oblivious to the argument going on right next to him, until Akira put his hand on Hikaru's shoulder and said, "You say something too, Hikaru."

Hikaru turned to look at him, but all he could say was, "Sai."

Akira's face first went blank and then turned angry. "What, Sai? No, say something to my father about not giving up on his life."

Hikaru shook his head and pointed. "Sai, he's right over there."

"Huh? What are you…" said Akira as he turned to look where Hikaru was pointing. "Oh my god! Is that Sai?"

"What? You can see him too?"

Akira nodded, "Yeah, he's sitting right there. He's wearing a white robe and a tall hat. Hikaru, what's going on?"

Hikaru ignored the question. He turned to Sai and called out, "Sai, where have you been all these years. I've missed you so much. Sai... Sai..." His voice trailed off as he realized that Sai wasn't reacting at all. "Sai, can't you hear me? Can't you see me?"

Hikaru started walking over to Sai when Akira shouted, "Dad! Get back in bed, what are you doing?"

When Hikaru turned to look, he saw Touya Sensei walking toward Sai. But something was strange; sensei didn't look right. He was wearing traditional Japanese clothing, and he appeared to be younger and healthy. Suddenly a sense of dread came over him and he glanced back at sensei's bed. He gasped we he saw Touya sensei's body still there.

Upon hearing his gasp, Akira turned to see what had startled Hikaru. When he saw his father's lifeless body in the bed, he quickly looked back at the person now in front of Sai. His jaw dropped in shock and confusion, but then realization slowly spread across his face and Akira blurted out, "No Father, no! It's too early. The doctors said you still have months to live."

Hikaru watched as his friend tried to get though to his father, but he knew it was no use. Neither Sai nor sensei could see or hear them. They were no longer part of this world.

By the time Akira had quieted down, the two spirits were already several moves into their game. Hikaru walked over to Akira and stood next to him, but never took his eyes off the game. "Even if they could hear us, I doubt we'd be able to drag them away from this match."

Akira just continued to stare at Sai and his Father. After the next move he nodded his head. "Yeah, they both appear to be really enjoying this."

The two of them stood in silence watching their mentors. Neither of them moved or spoke until the two great players eventually faded away.


End file.
